Death Meddle/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The Victim is definitely Vince Silver. He looked differently with facial contusions and a Wig, but a DNA comparison to obtained samples was a match. Al Robbins: C.O.D. is obvious. Multiple Blows to his face, which left strange patterns in the flesh. That will help identifying the Murder Weapon. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Doc. You notice anything else? Al Robbins: Tox results revealed he was under the influence of multiple class 1 narcotics and alcohol. But he put up a Fight against his attacker. D.B. Russell: What do you mean? Al Robbins: I noticed broken and stressed fingernails. He got a hold of his attacker's clothes. I found cheetah designed fabric under his nails. D.B. Russell: Vince wears cheetah printed leather on stage, so our killer must be wearing cheetah fabric. Examine Papers David Hodges: Man, I'm in the wrong business. Vince made more tonight at the Concert than I made in the past ten years. David Hodges: Also, looks like you found the Band's Contracts. There's a lot of Lawyer jargon in here. Give me some time and I should be able to decipher this. Analyze Band Contracts David Hodges: So this is interesting... Chevy took out insurance on Vince Silver. And since Vince died, Chevy is gonna triple what he would have made. David Hodges: Looks like Chevy had a few Million reasons to kill Vince. Analyze Microphone Henry Andrews: The Blood on here matches the Vic's DNA, and the indentations match his head wounds. Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon! David Hodges: And I noticed another scent on this mic. Cheetah Scent, a cologne sponsored by the Silver Cheetahs. And very pungent. David Hodges: Vince wasn't wearing cologne, so the killer must be wearing it! And Vince was killed onstage. Maybe Chevy can tell you who had stage access. Examine Backstage Pass Greg Sanders: THe number on that Backstage Pass, "5309", was issued to Annie Diamonds. Rumor is she was Dating Vince Silver. Wonder Why she left her pass? Greg Sanders: We should talk to Annie, and run those Prints. Find out who was hanging on to her Backstage Pass. Analyze Fingerprints D.B. Russell: The Prints on Annie Diamonds' Backstage Pass came back. They belong to the bass player, Adrian Speedworth. D.B. Russell: So what's Adrian doing with Vince's girlfriend? We'd better ask him. Examine Bandana Henry Andrews: The Blood matches the Victim. The killer did use it. Nick Stokes: Maybe that odd Black Smear will help. Get it to Hodges so he can run it through GCMS. Analyze Black Trace Sample David Hodges: The Black Smear is eyeliner. Vince was washed up for bed, so this must have come from the killer. Nick Stokes: Annie wears eyeliner, and she was one of the last people to see Vince. Let's talk to her. Examine Ripped Paper Greg Sanders: This is the original handwritten Sheet Music for the Band's hit songs. And these were all written by Adrian. Why didn't he say anything? Greg Sanders: There's fresh Blood trace that matches Vince's DNA. Looks like the killer tore them up after killing Vince. Might have left something else behind. Examine Sheet Music David Hodges: There's no prints, so the killer must have been wearing gloves. But you did find an interesting Oily Stain on this Sheet. I'll check it out. Analyze Oily Trace Sample David Hodges: This is brake grease from outside the bus. Tere wasn't any on Vince, so the killer must have a grease stain on them. Examine Blood Pool Henry Andrews: The blood on this Guitar Pick is a DNA match to Vince Silver. No surprise there. But it's also Vince's pick- He had his specially made for Concerts. Henry Andrews: I hear he keeps a bucket of guitar picks on stage when he's performing. Maybe he was on stage when he was attacked. Examine Broken Guitar Henry Andrews: The Blood is a DNA match to the Vic, but the spatter reveals this wasn't the Murder Weapon. This guitar was smashed after the victim was killed. Nick Stokes: So the killer must have smashed the Guitar. Let's get it to Hodges. See if the killer left any trace behind. Examine Guitar David Hodges: I ran the substance you found through GCMS. It's an aerosol-based hair spray. Looks like the killer doesn't care about the ozone either. Nick Stokes: So the killer uses hair spray, fitting since it's a hair band. I think it's time we talk to the bass player, Adrian Speedworth. Examine Autograph Book David Hodges: The guy in the pictures with all these rock bands is Harry Blunch. It took him years to gather all these. So why'd he leave it out of his sight? D.B. Russell: That's a good question, let's ask him. And when you get a chance, check out the Stage. See if you can find any trace of Harry there. Examine Purse Greg Sanders: That's Annie's purse. Found her ID in it. But there's also that Lock of Hair... Weird. Run it through CODIS with Henry, see who it belongs to. Examine Lock of Hair Henry Andrews: The lock of Hair was a DNA match to the victim, Vince Silver. But that deoesn't make sense. Vince is bald and has been wearing Wigs for years. Greg Sanders: It must have been a souvenir from when he had hair. So why was Annie holding on to it? And why did she leave her purse with her keys in it? Greg Sanders: Annie hasn't been too honest with us. She's hiding something. Let's find out what. Category:Transcripts